The Spirit of the Uzumakis
by zero ideas
Summary: Naruto is an uzumaki and they are known for their seals and greatness. Naruto uzumaki is a legend and legends never die harem story if you want a girl in the harem leave her name in the reviews
1. Chapter 1 the last MALE uzumaki

**The Spirit of the Uzumakis **

**hey every one i have come up with another story like i said on my profile i would do a Naruto fanfiction so this it note i will never ever not in a million years in my life will i ever put Sakura in his harem she is a fucking fan girl and always bashed Naruto's head in trying to be nice**

**so lets get started now disclaimer i dont own Naruto if i did id make him a bad ass ninja who could crush someone with out even looking at him or her (note i am going to make that happen in this story XD)**

chapter 1 the last Male Uzumaki 

There in the ruins of Uzushiogakure stood a young boy the age of 16 with red hair and 6 whisker marks on his face three on each side that boys name is Naruto Uzumaki the last male uzumaki in the whole world. Aka he is a fucking gold mine of power and potential

Walking through the streets of the ruined city around the rubble looking at everything until he reached a large building partially destroyed but still intact the kage's tower walking up to it he sighed and looked up at the building. Walking in he looked like he was not paying attention to anything and only listing to his headphones (what I want to add head phones to make him bad ass) what he was listening to no one knows and no one will.

At the roof of the tower he looked down at a corpse of Uzushiogakure's leader whoever he was Naruto only looked down at him as if reading him then bending down and taking off the skeletons headband the head band of Uzushiogakure then tided it to his arm and jumped down like he did it every day. Nearing to the ground the wind started to spin to act as a cushion and slowed him down. Once on the ground he started to walk away from his ancestor's home and carrying the symbol for the legacy of the uzumakis to show that the spirit of the Uzumakis live on in this world

IN ONE OF THE BATTLE FIELDS OF KIRIGAKURE

The civil war had raged on for 2 years already tearing the country apart due to Yagura stating the blood line purge killing anyone who had a bloodline of any sort this of course led to civil war between the two groups.

Mei Terumi was the leader of the rebellion and currently fighting to save it with her ability to use two blood lines she was the strongest there but she was fighting a losing battle only a platoon of 25 shinobi versus an army of 250 shinobi so they were hard pressed and most likely had no hope what so ever to make it out alive.

Until a ray of hope came or more like tornado of hope came and touched the ground "what the" the blood line rebellion leader said as she looked at the tornado touch the ground to reveal a person who was dressed in all black and had a katana at his side. The katana was pitch black and had no guard and it handle was covered in white ribbon tattered but covered it still and had a ring at the end for the hilt of the sword. The person was dressed in black and had a hood on and silver arm guards on his arm he was like a shadow or ghost just standing there but drawled her attention was the fact that the tornado was surrounding him as if it was shield

WITH NARUTO

Once Naruto landed in the field of shinobis an army of them were there ready to charge at what was behind him

'by the looks of things they are ready to kill all at least jonin level and about 250 and about 25 behined me one of them are kage levels and judging by the head bands I'm in kiri the army of 250 are all normal the ones behind me are bloodline user? Sigh this is the civil war I heard of I best help them after all I need a work out' Naruto thought as he looked at the army with a glance of uncaring and drew his blade "I will give a 5 second to run so you all best start running" Naruto said as he rested his hand on his blade and held up 5 fingers

5 the kiri army laughed at him

4the rebels pitied him for about to die

3 Mei looked at the person dressed in black with interest

2the kiri army laughed then started to compose themselves

1 one finger was left then the kiri army charged

0 Naruto grabbed his blade and took it only an inch out of the sheathe showing a little of the blade then put it back with a click that resounded across the whole entire land. A spray of blood littered the whole field the kiri shinobi army was nothing but a pile of corpse on the ground shocking the rebels at the sight of one man kill 250 jonin shinobi as if he did it every day.

Standing there in front of the rebels Mei was shocked this random person did something she could not do the strongest in the rebellion. in a blur standing next to Mei was the said man that did it at the same height standing there Mei didn't dare to turn around but listened to what that person said knowing that fighting him would be suicide "Apologies for your village's sin against my people then you may receive help from them" the person said as he vanished the voice was frightening to the bone like the shinigami and was as if he was not alive. Mei thought about it and thought how preposterous it was to believe ghost until she felt something in her hand something metal worn out and damaged and had a cloth to it and it as well was worn out and old. She looked at what was in her hand and retook her statement about ghost not being real because if what was in her hand was real then she just saw one slaughter 250 shinobi

In her hand was an uzushiogakure headband the same village that was destroyed by the hidden villages of kumo, kiri, and iwa.

"Let's head back to HQ I have an idea on how to win this war" Mei said as she clutched the head band in her hand and pocketed it.

**KONOHA **

"Dammit why do I have to be paired with the banshee and emo duck butt out of all the people I had to be paired with them I'm not the dead last I scored just as the emo" Naruko Uzumaki (sorry couldn't find any other name besides that one) a young girl with long red hair and a somewhat developed body for a 13 year old yelled with frustration as she sat on top of hokage monument she looked at the village that she had now sworn to protect "I might as well get use to them but still I had to be paired with a howler monkey and an emo who just wants to marry me for power sigh but I sworn to protect the king of the village and become the hokage on his grave so I can't brake that promise." She then got up and looked at the sun set and thought of how many time she watched it with him and made her smile but those days were gone and he was never coming back because the dead don't come back. She then took out a tanto and looked at it. It was beautiful in many ways but the beauty of it didn't make take it out but the memories before she knew it some tears fell on the blade "Naruto-nii-sama I miss you" she said as she looked at the blade it was the last gift she received from her brother. After a minute she put the blade away and walked to the woods to her house that her brother made.

**At night **

Mizuki was running for his life as he had stolen the forbidden scroll he was about make it home free until he was stopped by Iruka. "stop Mizuki" Iruka yelled to Mizuki "as if I am goin-" mizuki didn't get to finish as he was sent flying into a tree and the scroll landed on the ground unrolling to the earliest entry "okay who the fucking hell screams in the middle of the night when they know that people are sleeping" Naruko yelled as she landed on the ground dressed in black under shirt and black pants with a black short coat with silver arm guard with red swirls on them she had been peacefully sleeping and dreaming of her brother and her seeing each other again until it was rudely awaken by Mizuki's yell so naturally she was piss when she landed she noticed the scroll had a storage seal and the entry was on the same date her brother died and the entry was from the third hokage she placed her hand on the seal then in a poof of smoke a black collapsible fuma shuriken appeared with five blades. At one look you could see different colored carvings but the notice able thing was the symbol on each blade the blade that had green carvings had the symbol for wind the blade with red carvings had the symbol for fire the blade with purple carvings was lightning the blade with blue carvings had the symbol for water the blade with brown carvings had the symbol for earth and each blade had one symbol that she would never forget the Uzumaki swirl. "T-T-this is my brother's why it is in the scroll of sealing" Naruko asked as she was shocked her brother was a master a forging and this was one of his greatest creations the element shuriken. She grabbed it and it transformed into one handed blade that was twice the thickness of her arm yet she felt as if she was holding a twig in her hand. 'nii-sama's shuriken this was supposed to go to his vault not in this scroll why is it here grh I'm going to have to talk to jiji again' Naruko then clutched the blade

The third was watching this and started to sweat 'oh shit she found out that I had one of her brother's weapons I'm a dead man now.

"Well Mizuki you currently have one of my brother's weapons in a scroll you are carrying this would normally mean the death penalty but you are going to meet my brothers weapon say hello to Genso shuriken ha my brother's prized shuriken now burn Genso shuriken ha: fire style: arc slash!" she yelled as an arc of fire came out of the red glowing blade once it hit Iruka he fainted from the burn that he received "Hey Iruka take him I&T" she then vanished in a shunshin to appear in front of the hokage "old man we are going to talk about this in a week so have your explanation by then" Naruko said in a cold voice one that ment do it or you lose your balls. The man wisely nodded before watching her vanish in a fire shunshin.

The old kage sighed "Naruto I am sorry but I think I hurt your sister quit a lot right now so please guid me to get back on her good side" the old hokage said as he looked at a photo of a younger Naruko about 4 and young boy 7 years old with a jonin vest on smiling that boy had red hair and 6 whisker marks on his face.

That boy was Naruto Uzumaki most skilled prodigy ever in konoha's history reaching jonin at 7 and to die an ANBU captain at the same age crippling Orochimaru taking his right arm and defeating the edo tensen of Hanzo of the salamander and the first and second hokage alone and getting his team back safe. He was a legend amongst the younger generation

he once said legends don't die live on in the stories that they made with their skills

**there we go and like in my other story i made i made the main hero fucking awesome**


	2. Chapter 2 arranging victory and bells

**hey every one thanks for the names and yes i will be putting in a lot of those girls in the harem man some are so sexy like kushina mikoto mabui yugito oh i could go on and yes there will be incests in here ya naruto is going to date his mom**

**don't own Naruto if i did it would be a harem anime and manga **

Chapter 2 arranging victory and bells

Mei was at the rebel's main base how Yagura hadn't found them was making her question the kages ability but that didn't matter now what did was if she should do what the spirit said to do go to uzushiogakure and apologize and get his help or not but she knew she had to do something for they were losing the war fast

Sighing she had decided "Ao how do we get to Uzushiogakure" Mei asked one of her right hand man. The man was shocked at to why she wanted to go to a dead land where it is said to be haunted be the uzumaki's spirits "Mei-sama may I ask why would you want to go there" Ao asked wondering why she want to go there. "There might be some hope to win this war there so we better go" Mei said as she pocketed the forehead protector of Uzu and left the tent with Ao at her side "Yes my lady" he said understanding the circumstances. They left with Ao in the lead to show where hidden village is

**UZUSHIOGAKURE **

There stood a young man on the top of the Uzukage's tower looking over all of Uzu watching as the rebellion leader and her companion walk in to the center of the village where a grave to all the Uzumakis that had died was. He watched as the rebellion leader bowed to it and said something he couldn't hear due to his head phones on. He took a step of the building and vanish to reappear in front of the monument scaring the rebellion leader and her companion both getting into battle stance he didn't care he could beat them both without batting an eyelash.

"So you have apologized for what your village did to mine" Naruto spoke in a ghostly voice. The rebellion leader only nodded. Naruto only looked at her before handing her a seal "this should help you defeat Yagura it will render him immobile for as long as he has the seal on him that will be the time to strike him down and in one week the front gate of the village hidden in the mist will be destroyed and anyone would be able to walk in and the only 200 shinobi will be in there at the time you strike then so survive until then, then you will win the war" Naruto said as he walked only stop and turn around "the head band of the Uzumaki's you possess it will serve as a signal for help keep it with you and the mizukage will never find you." He then turned around started to walk away shocking the two shinobi

"How do we know you are telling the truth and not one of yagura's spies?" Mei yelled out to Naruto who turned around and pulled down his hood to reveal a cluster of spikey red hair that went to the bottom of his neck and two bangs at the side of his head. "Because I promise that it will happen and an Uzumaki never breaks a promise no matter how big it is" he then pulled up his hood and left to the ruins of his ancestor's home leaving a shocked Ao and a madly blushing and shocked Mei. 'Wow he for a dead man he sure was handsome' thought Mei "Mei –sama I believe we can trust him" said Ao as they were going back to their base "why do you say that" asked Mei as she was curious on how Ao could trust a total stranger "because that is the way of the Uzumaki they said almost the exact same thing their way of never breaking a promise" Ao said Mei only nodded understanding a little

**KONOHA **

Naruko was not having a good day today due to the fact that the last uchiha would not stop following her. "You know that I an elite has decided that you would be my girlfriend should be honored" Saskue said arrogantly to Naruko who was trying to read but kept on getting bugged by the emo.

Sasuke thought that Naruko would jump at the chance to date him an elite only to be shot down again. You see sasuke here has this idea that Naruko belongs to him since she is the strongest female in their class and is also elite due to the fact that her brother was an elite as well the only elite besides the members of the uchiha clan from what his father and mother as well as the whole uchiha clan said. His death though was questionable among the elites after all how can elite labeled an elite by self-proclaimed elites be killed. His father said though if he wanted to make the clan stronger he should marry Naruko the little sister of the elite and unofficial student.

It was well known that Naruko was the next prodigy coming to konoha they all knew it due to her brother's genes and abilities showing on her the only reason she wasn't anbu right now was due to the hokage. "For the millionth time Sasuke no" Naruko said starting to get angry with the constant disturbance and her sensei being late 'where the fucking hell are you kakashi you bastard' Naruko thought as she was starting to get really piss right now

"yo" kakashi said as he walked in on them noticing Naruko was not happy that was a bad sign for him and every one because when Naruko was piss no one could stop herr the only one who could ever stop her was her brother and sadly he was dead

"Well let's get started first introductions then the test" kakashi said trying to lessen the anger in Naruko "you first pinkey" kakashi said as he pointed to sakura.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno I like" looks at sasuke "I dislike Naruko baka (idiot)" naruko gave her the middle finger and continued to read her book "my dream is to" looks at sasuke and squeals

"Okay now that she is done your turn duck butt" getting a annoyed look from sasuke and a snicker form Naruko

"okay well I am Sasuke uchina I like few things but the thing I like the most is a certain sexy red head that is going to be mine" Sasuke said as he looked towards Naruko only to receive the middle finger and a cold look "I dislike the weak and a lot of other thing" he said looking towards Sakura who didn't quite get what he said "and my dream is to surpass the said elite that is not part of the uchiha clan and to have a strong wife" he said looking toward Naruko who again gave him the bird

"Okay now you red" kakashi said pointing to Naruko

Naruko sighed "fine I am Naruko uzumaki little sister to Naruto uzumaki I like few things in this world now since my brother died and I like ramen and the gift my brother left me I dislike people who disrespect my clan and my brother my dream is to surpass my brother and become hokage as well as to protect the king and will of fire and Kakashi no Gai didn't get to me with his youth crap." Naruko said letting kakashi breathe easily again he did not want to see his friend's little sister spouting out youth and wearing a green spandex.

"Well since introductions are over let's get started on the test the-" kakashi didn't finish due to the fact that Naruko finished for him

"The bell test" Naruko said with a small smile on her face the sound of bells brought back memories.

**ya this should be good hope you like and if any of you have any ideas how to get kushina in i am open to it leave it in the reviews and the uchiha clan is still there bye**


	3. Chapter 3 team 7 and the dead

**hey every one lets get started baby ya**

**i don't own naruto **

Chapter 3 team 7 and the dead 

In the morning in Konoha at training ground 9 Naruko sat there waiting and waiting and waiting for Kakashi to show while having to listen to the endless berate of the howling banshee

"Sasuke-kun will never love someone like you" Sakura said or more like yelled Naruko could never realy tell with her since she always yelled or screamed. While fixing her ear drums from Sakura's shout she gave her the bird. "You know Sakura I don't really care if he likes me or not since I don't want to date him and SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Naruko yelled as she was getting tired of Sakura's constant yelling and just wanted her to just shut up.

"Hello there Naruko-chan congrats you have the honor of accompanying me on a date tonight" Sasuke said as he walked into the scene

"No thanks duck ass" Naruko said as she gave him the middle finger. "Aw giving me a nickname already" Sasuke said in an attempt to amuse Naruko only for to Naruko to reply with "Fuck off teme" Sakura was shocked at what she saw her precious sasuke-kun asked out Naruko and she denied.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he walked to the group they all turned to see him reading his porn again. "Now since we are all here why don't we get started with the test the rules are simple get the bells before the time runs out come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi said as he set and winded an egg timer on a log

"go" he shouted as he just stood there waiting while sasuke hid in the trees while sakura hid in the bushes and Naruko hid in a tree as well but with a henge of a bird observing kakashi

'They all know how to hide that's good sasuke tree sakura bush Naruko well Naruto my old friend you trained your sister well I can't sense her anywhere' Kakashi thought he looked around then stopped to dodge a barrage of kunis taking a step to the left he dodged all of them but got blown up for some reason leaving nothing behind.

'There weren't enough paper bombs inside the kunis to leave no remains unless he did a substitution' Naruko thought as she then closed her eyes trying to find Kakashi.

With Kakashi

'This is just pathetic' Kakashi thought when he watched Sakura succumb to a level E genjutsu 'so far only Naruko gave me a challenge with the hollowed out kunis filled with paper bombs' he sighed as he walked off to test Sasuke to see the self-proclaim elite could put up a fight. Walking for a couple of minutes he stopped to see Sasuke standing there getting into the traditional Uchiha stance only to get caught

**EARTH STYLE: DECAPITATING HEAD**

Now he was only head up to the ground. Once kakashi walked away from the clearing to find Naruko Sakura burst into the section of the woods where Sasuke was only to see him head up and the rest of his body in the ground, the next reaction for her was fainting. After Sakura fainted Naruko came into the clearing "Damn I just got her out of that genjutsu and she goes running of to find the emo and she faints great just great." Naruko looked at Sasuke and sighed tiredly "why out of all the people I have to work with you" Naruko then pulled Sasuke out of the ground with amazing strength.

"Well it looks like you exepted my offer on that date" Sasuke said smugly

"Not a chance teme" Naruko said as she jumped back into the trees to get a look at Kakashi's position only to see him standing there reading his porn "Damn I wanted to hold off on using this and get a better feel to it but it's now or never" she then pulled out a fuma shuriken hidden on her back this was no ordinary fuma shuriken though this is the elemental fuma shuriken right now it was in wind mode "here goes all the shit" she said remembering her brother would say that when going to his last resort

**FUUTON: ARC SLASH ATTACK**

Naruko yelled as she swiped her blade and an arc of razor sharp wind came toward Kakashi who jumped out of the way triggering a trap that she set up earlier. Then she carged right in going for a slash with the shuriken in blade mode with reverse grip then going duel wield with her tonto and the shuriken blade both reverse grip then charge swiping at Kakashi who was starting to struggle to doge after ech attack getting faster and accurate each swipe. Then Naruko charged her shuriken blade with chakura which converted it to wind chakura making it wind enhanced in a swift motion she sent a small air cutter arc to cut the bell which was successful. She then dove for the bells getting them right on time as the bell rang

"Looks like I pass now what to do with the extra bell" Naruko said as she emphasize on the word extra to give it more effect. Naruko looked between Sakura and Sasuke and put a thinking pose befor throwing both of the bells to them "There we all pass don't we Kakashi" Naruko said as she looked towards her teacher who looked at them before sighing then nodding. With that said Naruko walked towards the forest to do something Sasuke walked back home Sakura just followed him.

With Naruko

Naruko walked through the forest like it was easy getting past the thick trees and vines and bushes to stop at one clearing

The clearing was empty except for one lone crying willow tree in the center under the tree was a grave with flowers to it and a Konoha head band resting on it. Naruko walked up to it and unsealed a couple of incents and a few flowers she then took out the old flowers and put them into the seal then put the new ones in and lit the incents for the grave she then prayed to the grave. "Hey aniki-sama it's been a while since I last visisted I know but I have been training to get stronger like you did" Naruko paused in her words she didn't know what else to say she only passed the genin test while her brother would hunt down a class missing nin every day and tell her about it she couldn't compare before she knew it she started to remember all the fun they had together this started to make her cry '**you kit crying isn't going to bring him back from the dead so please stop it hurts me to you know' **a powerful entity said in Naruko's head 'know and sorry but I need to let it out the bell test reminded me of how we used to do it Kurumara I miss him so bad but I can't let it show to everybody ' Naruko replied to the entity **'I know kit so let it out here let all the pain and sorrow out because no matter how far you are from his grave you will never be alone literally I am stuck with you till death and her will always be in your heart' Kurumara said to her** 'thanks kurumara I needed that' she then looked at the grave it had the pisture of a young boy on it with dark red hair spikey and had purple eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek at the bottom it had the name of the person Naruto Uzumaki. In a low whisper Naruko said "Aniki-sama I miss you" with a few tears going down her face then she picked up the head band on the grave and placed the one she wore on the grave "that way we have a piece of each other at all times" she said then turned around to see an elegant women with long red hair that went to her waist standing in front of the hokage. She looked as if she was going to cry then Naruko's eyes widened she recognized that women she was in the photo that her brother had of their parents

Standing in front of Naruko was Kushina Uzumaki the wife of the fourth the mother of Naruto and Naruko Uzumaki

"Naruko-chan" she spoke in a whisper and put her hand to her mouth

"Kaa-san" Naruko said in the same voice

A mother and daughter have just met.

**hey every one hope you like this chapter if you want a girl in the harem leave her name in the reviews bye **


	4. Chapter 4 victory

**hey i am back and the official harem list i am still working on that and ya sorry if the chapters aren't long **so ya lets get started

i don't own Naruto

Chapter 4: victory

**One week **

In the ruins of Uzu standing over the whole village was a hood man standing there only a vague image of what he looked like due to the rain pouring down on the island you would have mistaken him for a spirit from afar and that was usually what everyone thought he was.

Naruto looked to the ocean at the direction of the mist village he then closed his eyes he focused on the village then he was there not fiscally only spiritually there he then looked around then walked toward the gate passing by people they couldn't see him no matter what. Once he was at the gate he started to draw symbols on the gates and walls in a ghostly gray color. Then he walked to the tower where the mizukage Yagura would be.

Once he was there he jumped up to the office of the mizukage then walked in. There he saw Yagura sitting at his desk doing paperwork not noticing Naruto's present at all. Naruto stood there looking at Yagura then walking to his shinobi barracks where his top jonin and hunter-nins and the rest of the seven swords men. There were a total of 500 shinobi in the village and 300 of them were in the barracks he appeared on top of the building then drawing a seal on the roof in a ghostly gray color then vanishing.

Back in the ruins of Uzu stood there on top of the kage's tower and turned his whole body to wind chakra and traveling to the hidden village of the mist in a mere second then going to the barracks then going on to the roof and turning back to his original form then placed his hand where the seal was and channeled chakra to it then he vanished away from the building

The building then vanished as if it was never there to begin with.

Naruto then appeared at the gate striking the first guard with a kuni in the gut then turning to the other and threw the kuni at him striking him right in the head killing him Naruto then placed his hand on the gate and activating the seal then vanishing like before but this time the gate didn't vanished it exploded ripping majority of the wall away. Leaving a large fire and smoke rising in the air

Naruto didn't stay to watch his work instead he went to the kages tower one at the front of the building he vanished then reappeared in front of Yagura who looked up from his work and looked at the Naruto with a board look then got out of his desk and walked past Naruto then stopped behind him "You have come like you promised so where do you want to do this Mr. Uzumaki" Yagura said as he remembered how the same man behind him had come at the beginning of the month saying if he didn't surrender now he would die from his hands later. "It does not matter where after all the outcome is the same" Naruto said as he noticed that Yagura vanished to the top of the building so he followed him to the top of the building to appear across from Yagura

"So any last words before I crush you" Yagura said as he pulled out his staff. "I believe that is my line" Naruto retorted as he pulled out his sword and turned it in revers grip then stuck out his other hand and formed a scythe and connected the two at the end of each weapon then getting in a stance where he was crouched feet spread apart and weapon was in his hand the sword end was pointing to Yagura while the scythe blade was pointing to the sky

They charged at each other in a burst of speed

They clashed rapidly not leaving any openings at all. They clashed once more before separating in the background was multiple rebels streaming in and loyalist defending the battle so far was leaning toward the rebels

"You see Yagura you have already lost this war you can't win this battle no matter what" Naruto said as he got back in his stance seeing Yagura charge

Yagure went for an overhead strike only for Naruto to skid his blade under it getting into Yagura's guard and giving him multiple strikes to the stomachs leaving Yagura winded. Yagura was gathering his breathe he didn't see Naruto when he looked up he looked everywhere until it was too late Naruto had vanished using the spiritual side of chakra and turned into spiritual from and then turned back to his physical form and struck Yagura with a diagonal slash with the sword end of his weapon effectively wounding Yagura making Yagura completely defenseless making him unable to do anything at all as Naruto walked up to him "so are you going to finish me off or what" Yagura said as he looked at Naruto then to the village and saw the loyalist were all being captured "No I am not but I will be taking something that you gained a lot of power from" Naruto said as he bent down to Yagura's level and placed his hand on Yagura's stomach and then removed it holding a small jewel with roman numeral 3 on it. Yagura looked at in shock he had lost something that he had his whole life and the extraction of it would kill anyone but he was still alive the man in front of him had

The sanbi

In his hand Yagura couldn't figure out how that was even possible to remove the bijuu without killing the host. He could only stare as Naruto walked away passing a stunned Mei who had witnessed the whole fight and what had happened. "He is yours now do as you please with him" Naruto said as he walked away and fading like a ghost. Mei just nodded and walked towards Yagura and placed the seal that she received in Uzu on him capturing him. Naruto then returned to Uzu and sat on top of the kage's tower looking at the setting sun and looked towards konoha and smilled "little sis you aren't alone anymore" he said as he walked into the Kages tower then the library and putting away a certain scroll In a hidden slot in the wall

The scroll was labled **Shinseina āto: Shikei fukkatsu (sacred art: death resurrection) **

He then walked to an empty coffin labeled Kushina Uzumaki and burned it and smiled. 'imoto you aren't alone you now have a mothers embrace I am sorry if it took so long to give you one' Naruto thought as he walked back to the top of the tower and looked out to the ruins of Uzu thinking how his sister and now alive mother was doing.

**ya it happened like that and no this is not the last time Naruto will see Mei so bye leave reviews and girls you want in the harem bye**


	5. Chapter 5 Spirits

**hey everyone i am still working on the harem list and note sorry but i am going to and naruko and kushina to the harem i think they are kinda hot so ya they are going to date their son or brother for naruko **

**now lets get started i dont own naruto **

Chapter 5 Spirits

IN KIRI

"Tell me Yagura who was that person that defeated and don't play stupid I know he exist I saw him beat you" Mei said in a cold tone as she looked at the sealed Yagura who looked back at her. "He is a spirit of the Uzumaki clan the reminder to the world of what they are he is the spirit of all the dead Uzumakis. I must admit it was foolish of me to try and challenge a spirit especially an Uzumaki." Yagura said plainly as he looked at Mei with a bored expression. Mei looked at Yagura then turned around to leave but stopped by Yagura "I will tell you this Mei don't make an enemy out of him and don't try to fight him if you do he will crush like a small bug." Yagura said. "Will I see him again if I go to Uzushiogakure" she asked not turning "yes" yagure replied. Mei then left the room to the kages office on the whole way there she kept on thinking of who the person was. Once there at the kage's tower she called Ao to the office once Ao was looked at him "Ao I'm going to Uzu again so I need you to cover my kage duties" Mei said as she as she got up from her desk and grabbed some of her gear and left leaving Ao who sighed at his misfortune of having to do all the paperwork.

UZU

Naruto sat there in the forest of Uzu looking at the sky listening to his headphones not minding the birds landing on him and the small foxes playing around him and sleeping on him. He didn't mind the foxes and birds they were the only things that kept him company on the island it was peaceful here. Naruto then felt a rift in the air of the island someone was on the island. He got up to check vanishing to the top of the Kages tower looking over the whole village. He looked for anything out of place until he spotted the rebel leader standing in front of the monument.

He vanished to it the monument standing behind it "can I help you Ms. Termui" Naruto asked as he looked at the new leader of kiri in front of him. "Why did you help and who are you" Mei asked as she tried to see Naruto's face which was hidden thanks to his hood. "The reason I helped you was to end the war and end the bloodshed In Kiri the people of that land has already seen so much bloodshed that it shouldn't be seen any more and I hate it when someone discriminates someone because of something they cannot control. As for my name well everyone just call me the spirit of Uzu but my real name is something else would you like to know." Naruto said as he walked to the point he was standing in front of Mei which she noticed that he was at least a foot taller than her. "Yes I would like to know the name of my country's savior" Mei said as she got closer to him tying to tease him only for him to smile. "Well you have to figure out yourself but don't worry it shouldn't be too hard to find me considering my reputation before I became the spirit of Uzu and if you need anything just come here and call because I always love to help a lovely lady like yourself at any time I can" Naruto said as he creased her cheek making them come closer for a kiss only for Naruto to pull away "but you're going to have to learn that I am always going to leave a lovely women like you wanting more" Naruto said as he left a pouting Mei

"The spirit of Uzu that is a name worth remembering" Mei said as she left the monument but not before placing some flowers at the memorial and looking at the top of the kage's tower to see Naruto and then she waved good bye before she left.

"Mei Termui that is an interesting and beautiful name fitting such an interesting and beautiful person" Naruto said as he walked off to the forest to resume his sky watching only to stop. He had felt a signature of chakra the signature felt frustrated and frighten it was in wave country and getting closer to Uzu. Naruto vanished to the signature and stood in front of a young girl with mint green hair and orange eyes looking at him in fight and behind her were 5 shinobi with the symbol for Taki on their fore head protector by the looks of it "you mind telling me why 5 Taki jonin are nearing to my land and chasing a this beautiful lady here" Naruto said plainly as he took a step in between the young girl and the Taki nins who was shocked that Naruto appeared out of nowhere and for the young girl she was shocked that someone had come to help her and called her beautiful which put a blush on her cheeks. "Get out of the way we have recover the demon" one of the nins spoke Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement "what demon all I see is a beautiful young girl behind me and so what if she holds the Nanabi she is still human a monster can only be created by another monster so to be correct you guys are the monster and the girl behind me is the innocent" Naruto said as he looked at the jonin with a cold look he hated it when people would discriminate someone for something they had no control of.

One of the taki nins charged only for him to receive a kuni to the throat. "The girl is under my protection come and I will kill you" Naruto said as he pulled out another kuni. Another Taki nin charged and another went into a string of hand signs and the last two charged with swords in hand. In a blink of an eye the taki nin that was going to perform a jutsu was headless the charging one passed right through Naruto and was stabbed in the head killing and the last two Naruto appeared in front of them throwing a kuni into one's gut and grabbing his sword then stabbing the other with his comrades sword and grabbing his sword and decapitating the other one. Then walking back to the young girl who was shocked to see him kill 5 nins effortlessly under a minute when he was there she fainted into his arms by the looks of it she fainted from over exerting herself from her run. Naruto looked at her then sighed he then vanished with the girl to Uzushiogakure to treat her wounds "I am helping a girl yet I don't even know her name" Naruto thought as he traveled to Uzu.

**hey everyone if you want some one in the harem leave her name in the reviews no guys do i dont yaoi not in my life time i have nothing against gays its just i cant write guy and guy so hope you like the chapter and keep liking and did you here destiny is coming out in September XD i am so exited and by the way yes i am going to add karin to the harem and i seriously think that karin is wasted on sasuke in the anime seriously that guy is like guy if he keeps dissing such a hot girl and by the way yes that is Fu that he saved so ya bye people **


	6. Chapter 6 memories

**hey everyone i am back and typed up another chapter and hope you like note this section will be split in 2 or 3 parts **

**i don't own Naruto **

Chapter 6 memories

IN KONOHA

"So you are telling me that you woke up on hokage monument with no memories on how you got here" Naruko said as she processed on her mother's tale on how she got here at her brother's grave.

"Yes dear that sums it all up and where is your brother the old man wouldn't tell me because he said that you would" Kushina said smiling as she looked around in hopes to see her son.

"9 years 9 fucking years you had missed him" Naruko said with a hurt voice laced with sorrow and her face shadowed by her hair as storm clouds started to form. Looking at her face you could the pain the sorrow and rage in them tears started to fall

"Naruko what's wrong and where is your brother" Kushina asked worriedly frightened at what the answer would be

"He is gone mother he has been dead for 9 years already he died at the age of 7 fighting Orochimaru and some legendary shinobi with the use of Edo fucking tensei he did destroying those legendary shinobi and crippled Orochimaru with a wound that can never be healed at the cost of his life you are 9 fucking years to late mom to see him!" Naruko screamed as tears fell down her face. Her older brother meant almost everything to her he would always make her happy stop her from crying and made the hate go away and made her day brighter he was her role model he was the light in her world full of hate and when he died she was lost and didn't know what to do she had lost her light. Bringing up the subject of his death was already hard on her and she always wanted to break down at the mere mention of it but didn't to her promise with her brother but it was too much for her to handle with the reminder after reminder and her supposedly dead mother right in front of her asking right in front of his grave where she would some time let it all out. "The grave right behind me is his" she cried out as she fell on her knees crying then being embraced by her mother who too was crying at the fact that her son was dead and never coming back.

"It alright let it all out Naruko-chan Kaa-san is her shh let it all out" Kushina said as she calmed down still shell shocked that her son is dead but her duty as a mother came before her own wellbeing. Soon Naruko was quite Kushina realized that Naruko had cried herself to sleep she smiled sad that her daughter had to go through so much pain alone and that she was not here to help her. She then took Naruko to the Uzumaki clan compound for her to rest.

1 hour latter still at Naruto's grave

The third hokage walked to the grave and laid a bowl of ramen and a box of pocky and some flowers as well as a book. The third took a drag of his pipe and sighed "Naruto it's me the old man I don't know where you are in heaven or hell or in the shinigami stomach with your father or somewhere else but thank you and sorry." The third paused and took another drag of his pipe "I guess that you somehow had something to do with Kushina's appearance out of nowhere and don't worry the civilian council or the old bats won't be able to touch them" he paused once more "Your squad misses you as well Hebi (snake) and Okami (wolf) can't stop being depressed at the mere mention of your name and every time you are mention and they here they always go to a training ground and won't stop training I also came here to tell you that your sister is genin and the teacher is Kakashi and sadly with the uchiha and the civilian council daughter but don't worry she is going to be trained skillfully and Kakashi is planning to teach her the chidori like Kakashi did with you." He paused once more then got on one knee and put his hand on the grave and let one tear fall out "I'm sorry that to prevent my student from causeing more trouble than he already does cost you your life at such a young age I should have finished him when I had the chance" the third said before he got up and walked back to the tower from his weekly ritual of visiting Naruto's grave and telling him of his sister.

LATER AT NARUTO'S GRAVE

Walking into the clearing was a red eyed woman with a bandage like dress holding roses and w next to her was another woman in a trench coat and a pineapple like hair due and a dango stick in her mouth and was holding a plate of dango. These two beautiful women were Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi

They walked up to the grave and placed their grave and gave a short pray both had different memories going through their heads

For Anko

_"__Okay snake bitch time for some pleasing" one of the thugs said that were standing in front of Anko who was paralyzed from her drink getting spiked and right now she was about to get rapped. The men processeded to remove her clothes no matter how much she struggled she couldn't move they were about to have their way but was stopped when a kuni embedded it's self in between them. They looked up and heard "you know trying to rape a woman is not how you want to get laid and is defiantly not okay" the person said as he jumped down to the ground from the roofs he was sitting on. "Move out of the way we are giving the snake bitch what she wants" one of the thugs said then he charged trying to take down the hidden person "Really now I because I see you guys are trying to rape this beautiful lady here" the shadowed person then countered and held the man's arm behind his back then threw him to his friends "so word of advice if you don't want me to inform the hokage that there are some sexual predators that spike kunoichi's drinks and attempt rape" wit that said the men paled and left. _

_The shadowed figure then picked up Anko bridal style and with some of the drug warring off Anko voiced her thanks repeatedly "Hey it alright I was just doing the right thing and the names Naruto Uzumaki" _

_With that said Naruto dropped Anko off at her apartment and left_

For Kurenai

_Kurenai was sitting there looking over Konoha from Hokage monument and smiled at how peaceful it was _

_She was brought out of her thoughts when she was called for a mission in the Hokage's office _

_In the office the Hokage briefed her on how the mission was solo and that its danger. Get the scroll and get out of there and get back simple as that. _

_The mission was easy for most part and no problems until she was caught by a patrol of 3 men who tied her up and got the scroll and was about to have their way with her 'is this realy going to be my first time' she thought while closeing her eyes hopping to think of a plan but then she heard_

_Sheeeewww sheewww shewww_

_And she then opened her eyes to see the 3 men dead with kunis buried skull deep in their heads. She looked up to see a boy with sunn kiss blond hair jump down and un tie her "Thanks" Kurenai said as she got up the boy also got up and took his kunis out of the men's heads_

_ "__No need to thank me I am just back up and I never want to see such a beautiful woman harmed and defiled against their will and the names Naruto Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said as they both headed back_

They both had a tear go down their face as they remembered all the time they spent with the blond boy they then left

Later at Naruto's grave

Someone walked towards the clearing with three animals behind her

**there done sorry if it rushed and leave a girl's name in the reviews and leave a name of an instrument that he might play if i don't find one i like then i will pick my own then and by the way you asked whats destiny well it this game i want so ya**


	7. Chapter 7 memories part 2

**hey every one i am back with another chapter and revealing some of naruto's past so lets get started **

**i don't own naruto **

Chapter 7 memories part 2

Walking into the clearing was a beautiful woman with red fang marks on her cheeks and had some flowers in her hand. She walked to the grave and placed the flowers on it with all the other gifts left behind by the past victors

The three animals now identified as dogs looked at their owner with concern

The person there at the grave none other than Hana Inuzuka the heiress to the Inuzuka clan and friend and teammate to Naruto Uzumaki and was right now looking at the grave.

She let some tears fall from her face as she looked at the grave she had met Naruto at the academy at got close to from his determination and the hard work he showed every day and his matureness at such a young age.

They had also graduated together as well and placed on the same team and had been saved countless times by him and when he left the team making chunin he still kept in touch with her even in jonin and ANBU. That was around the time she started to fall for him

"Hey Naruto-kun long time no see sorry that I haven't visited you until now and I'm sorry for that also kiba's fine as well as your sister and I heard that she was the next most sexiest kunoichi. I know you would have a heart attack at how many date letters would come in and how you would become the scary overprotective brother not like you weren't and also I came to thank you for helping me train and manage to get me at ANBU level." She said as she let some more tears fall down her face she then bit her lip and sighed

"I know that I should have said this before but when we graduated from school together and we did some missions and you saved me I started to have some feelings for you in a romantic way you baka not in a friend way"

She then turned and walked to the exit of the clearing and then looked at the tomb and whispered "you baka why did you decide to go alone on that mission"

LATER

Walking into the clearing was a purple haired woman with a katana at her waist. She then walked up to the grave and put some flowers and gave a small pray to let his soul rest in peace

"Hey captain long time no see you are a well-known hero now you know for injuring Orochimaru and making him less of a threat." She paused and stared at the grave for a moment then took out a mask from storage seal on her. The mask was the animal of a fox with red and black markings in it she then looked at it for some time and let a tear drop remembering the time she had received it

_She was sitting on her porch looking out to the world and smiled she use to hate it because it took away her lover but that changed when her captain made her see otherwise that life is for you to live for the ones you have lost. She then blushed at remembering her captain and how he would always cheer her up. She was about to go in until a bear masked ANBU came to her window "Ms. Yugoa" he said. Yugoa only nodded in return. The bear masked ANBU wordlessly handed her a object wrapped in a silk clothe with gentle care then vanished. Yugoa looked at the wrapped up object then unwrapped it to reveal it was a silver scarf with the whirlpool symbol on it. She was now in panic mode now since she only knew one person who had this type of scarf and he was on a mission right now and was supposed to return today. She then looked at the wrapped up object and it tore her to pieces in the inside. The item in her hand was a fox mask the same mask as her captain Naruto Uzumaki. _

On that she wouldn't stop crying or leave her house for a week until she pulled herself together and got back to work and always wore the scarf as for the fox mask she was holding it right now "Well captain here's your mask and thanks for your scarf" she then turned around and left to the exit only to stop and look at the tomb one more time.

Later

A man and three children came in the children were two boys one girl and they were all quite

The man was well built and strong and was wearing a green spandex suit as well as orange leg warmers. One of the genin was wearing the same thing minus the jonin vest

"My students I have brought you here to the grave of one of the most youthfulest people of the previous generation a prodigy in both skill and hard work" the jonin said with a smile "now I want you to pay your respect and I will tell you his name and one of his exploits." He said as the students then payed their respects to the grave

"Gai-sensei whose person's grave is this" the girl asked

"Tenten this grave belonged to Naruto Uzumaki the greatest prodigy to ever grace this village and it is also said that if he was still alive today he would be hokage" Gai said to tenten

"Gai-sensei how you know this youthful person" said the one that looked like a complete copy of Gai

Gai smiled "that my youthful student is what I am going to tell you his tale the boy no man Naruto was a brave child at such a young age and always worked his hardest to achieve his goals never gave up no matter what"

"was raced on the streets and only had a little sister and was orphaned and took care of his little sister and would always do everything to protect her and when he became a shinobi he trained her and he rose through the ranks one after another and also became the youngest ANBU captain he was nearly unbeatable and only the hokage could stop him in the village and like I said before he would be hokage today if he was alive but saidly his flame of youth was put out by the traitor Orochimaru he was sent on a mission to kill the traitor but info was leacked and he was trapped but he didn't give up their he fought against the snake and his summons as well as his re animations of the first and second hokage a reanimated legend that had defeated the all the sanin at their prime he still managed to cripple Orochimaru and till this day Orochimaru does not have a right arm" Gai said with a happy smile remembering when they first met

"Gai-sensei how old was he when he died" asked Lee who was fascinated by this person

"sadly he was very young when he died he was 7 years old almost turning 8" Gai said sadly remembering having heard of his death "but my dear students don't worry his legacy still lives on through his little sister her name Naruko Uzumaki and she was trained by him in all his arts now I also want you to read up on him tonight on something he did your choice and I will give you some points on his life for instant tenten you could look up his kenjutsu and his master pieces of weapons and also I know three of his best creations his legendary Yōso burēdo a weapon that could harness all five elements, his sister's tanto a sential weapon that can channel any chakra and it is also said that he made it so that if a special chakra is used you die in nine cuts, and the final one and I say the most dealy is his katana no one knows its name and no one knows it ability but they do know that it can change the tide of any battle when drawn and the side that has the blade and it accepts you that side will always win and sadly I do not know where it is only the current hokage does and Lee he was also a master of taijutsu and had mastered all the gates like me and Neji Naruto was an amazing medic and could hit chakra point on anybody due and I want you to figure out why" Gai said then walked towards the graven and placed a small pot and put some leaves in it then lit it letting a fire form "My friend your flame of youth will still burn" he then left with his team who were still oh struck at the person's achievements.

Walking into the clearing after them was a man with silver hair and a woman with black hair.

**ya those last two characters are not together just visiting at the same time so bye leave reviews and leave instrument names in there bye **


	8. Chapter 8 wave

**hey every one sorry for not updating and also sorry the chapter is short and i might pick a pan flute or a normal flute or a viola and i will let you guys pick you guys pick out of the three**

**i don't own naruto**

Chapter 8 wave

At the memorial

"You know he was always able to make me get on time for something if he asked me to" Kakashi said as he put his own flowers on the grave.

"It's not the first time he managed to do something unexpected and make the impossible the possible" Mikoto said as she laid down her own flowers on the grave.

"Yes indeed he managed to get inside your heart and he wasn't aware of it" Kakashi said giving an eye smile to a blushing Mikoto.

"Shut up and you better take care of Naruko-chan while you are on missions with her and my son" Mikoto said giving Kakashi the look that all mothers use when they want you to do something and not fuck up at it.

"Yes, yes I will you know she is the last legacy of my teacher and I do owe Naruto to at least protect his little sister" Kakashi said then walked away from the grave leaving only Mikoto there.

"You know Naruto I miss you and that man is still being a dick" Mikoto said to the grave then walked away to her home.

1 month later

In Uzu

It has been a month since he saved the girl he left her in his home to rest so far she has not woken up Naruto sighed

Naruto looking over the ruins of his ancestors' home and listened to his headphones and closed his eyes and let his mind drift away

_Demon of the mist_

_A bridge of hope _

_The last ice user _

_Little sister _

_Gato_

_Wave_

_Blood _

_Death_

Naruto then opened his eyes and looked towards the land of waves and vanished towards there and appeared at the edge of an unfinished bridge at night in wave looking down at the churning water.

"Something will happen here and it will not be pretty" Naruto said to himself and vanished towards the city of wave wiping his presence away and leaving nothing there

As he walked through the city he saw people of wave starving and suffering from the children to the elderly and the only ones not showing any suffering were thugs on the streets patrolling the area.

"Please don't!"

Naruto followed the scream to a back alley to see a women begging for some 2 thugs not to take her daughter.

He acted quickly and slit the first thugs' throat and then punched the second one away from the little girl who ran to her mother. In a blink of an eye Naruto stabbed the thug that he punched away.

His vanish form dropped for a second revealing him

Lady's perspective

There he was standing there in front of the full moon with a little red hair hanging out of his hood and a headband with a swirl in it and hood up and headphones holding the sword in one hand letting the wind carry the leaves past him and his eyes passion and coldness in them those purple eyes were something to fear.

Naruto

The lady was staring at him in awe and joy of having a saver save her daughter

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked

The lady only nodded

Naruto then jumped up the building and was about to leave when a voice called out

"Thank you!" the little girl said to him

He smiled and waved to the girl then left.

IN KONOHA

"Hey old man we're back and done with another mssion" Naruko said as she came in holding Tora who looked like she was in bliss and after her was her teammates who were covered in scratches and bites that were from a cat most likely Tora

"You almost beat Naruto's score on catching Tora you know" Hiruzen said as he placed Naruko's name under Naruto's name on a board labeled Tora caching speed.

"So can we go on a better mission something a little higher like a c-rank please old man" Naruko said as she handed Tora to the fire dayimon's wife.

The third thought for a second then sighed "fine your team can have one but your mother has to come."

"Yes" Naruko said as she took the mission

The mission was simple and easy, escort the bridge builder and protect him until he finishes the bridge.

"This one sounds good" Naruko said

The third then waved his hand and called forth the bridge builder

"Gooday I am Tazuna and you brats will be guarding me huh I thought I asked for shinobi not brats" Tazuna said obviously drunk

"You know old man I am a lot tougher than I look and if you wanted tougher shinobi then you should have ordered for it to be a higher level to get chunin or jonin.

And they then set off to gather their things for the trip not knowing what would come to them and that they would be the first to taste what being a real ninja would be like.

**sorry for short chapter hope you like so bye and remeber to pick out of the three instruments pan flute, flute, or viola (look it up if you don't know)**


	9. Chapter 9 wave part 2

**hey everyone i'm back and it has been a while but hey i am back the things i have been doing are getting ideas and also review and also its so far a tie with all the instruments so vote which one you want and also i will make another story of naruto but no sister and naruto will be in konoha like in the anime and manga so ya lets get started **

**i don't own naruto**

Chapter 9 Wave part 2

IN KONOHA

"Kushina you know this mission might get higher and it is important that they all come out of this alive not only your daughter but also Sasuke and Sakura. They are both talented but they have their problems to" the old Hokage said as he took another drag from his pipe.

Kushina gave a nod then left through the door. As she walked she walked out she did not notice the old man pull out a small orange book from his robes and read it.

With Kushina

'Naruto you did a fine job of raising your sister while I was gone' she thought as she walked out of the building and thinking on what the hokage told her on her son

_"Your son was a prodigy not just in shinobi skills but in almost all aspects he was skilled in politics mathematics medical subjects that rivaled Tsunade. The most well-known was his forging his weapons and are given the name of the 3_ Yōso burēdo _due to their ability to channel all three elements to it. _

_The first blade was the Genso_ shuriken ha a fuma shuriken the had five blades and could use all five elements and launch them Naruko-chan currently has it with her and note no one knows its full potential besides Naruto

_The second one is _Kyuubi Sutoraiki _a blade that is said to be alive and only except a wielder of its choice and also said if a certain chakra is used it can kill anything in nine strikes_ _that blade was given to Naruko when she turned 4 and began her training after she pestered her brother repeatedly_ _and she has mastered the blade to its fullest abilities and the only one that has done that was her brother_

_And the last one is the most deadly of them all and yet most mysterious but when it was made a large source of chakra was came out of nowhere and when it was used in battle nothing remained it was never given a name by Naruto well none that we knew of but by the one who know of its existence it is called Shadoushīrā_ the ability to cut anything and send it to darkness and seal anything that it cuts._ We currently don't know where it is but some say it was taken by Naruto to the afterlife to protect its secret others say that the shinigami took the blade for himself and some other legends said that kami took it to heaven to protect it. _

_No one knows and that's probably what Naruto wanted" the old kage said then dismissed Kushina _

'So my son is a prodigy and made three weapons that could make some one jonin in a day and my daughter has 2 of those weapons and has mastered one of them while working on one of them and had training to use both of them by the one who mastered them' Kushina thought as she went inside the house and gathered her things for the trip and walked to the gate and joined the others. They then ventured of to wave.

They passed a puddle Kushina and Kakashi noticed the chakra while the genin didn't but Naruko noticed it but didn't give anything off of it.

In a burst two nins came out of the puddle only to receive a kuni to the head to one of them and the other received a kuni to the arms and legs crippling him

They all looked towards Naruko with her hand with another Kuni in hand ready to throw at any time

"What I didn't kill one of them and they were attacking" Naruko said as she put away her Kuni

"Naruko you killed him" Sakura said as she pointed to the dead one and shivered at the sight.

"Sakura we are shinobi our job revolves around killing people and I didn't make him suffer" Naruko said as she walked to the one still alive and looked at him then sighed. "He is not alone he has some friends up the road and by the looks of it it's someone strong, my guess Zabuza Momochi and he is not alone" this shocked the demon brother "and by the looks of it on his face I am right" Naruko said as she turned around to the group. To her sight she got a surprised look from everyone except Kakashi who raised his only visible eye brow

"Naruko-chan how did you do that" her mother asked surprised that her daughter got an answer from the demon brother with only a glance

"The Eyes are the window to the soul mom" Naruko said as she walked on

"So he taught that to her well I guess in a few more years I'm going to be labled the teacher to the next female Hokage" Kakashi said of handedly

"Kakashi-sensei how did Naruko-chan do that and what did you do" Sasuke said as he looked at Naruko

"What you saw Sasuke was a trick that one look at the eye you can see everything about them some mistaken it for a new dohjutsu but it's not the first hokage done that but it took him at least 3 minutes to do it there was another person who did it he only had to look at you though and he knew everything about you and that was Naruto Naruko's brother and now Naruko knows how to do it and it takes her about a minute. By the way don't ask me to teach it to you I don't know how it's done and the only one that has ever taught it was Naruto and he is dead and I don't think Naruko is willing to teach it" Kakashi said as he then walked on to wave with everyone.

In the trees far away

"I must tell Zabuza-sama of this" she then vanished

With Naruto

"so this place has been run into the ground by a man named Gato and he has killed anyone that has opposed him and if they are women he takes them and brakes them" Naruto said as he looked over the piece of paper in his hand that he wrote all the info he had gathered over time. He then burned the paper and threw the ashes in the ocean and walked towards a base

The base was out of the way and had multiple cages outside and by the looks of it there were more inside and the gates was guarded by some guards.

Naruto then flashed right in front of the guards and walked passed them in a couple of seconds their heads fell off

Inside were hundreds of cages full of women youngest was 10. He frowned at the sight and turned invisible and walked around the place killing any guards that he passed and found the head room.

He then opened the door to see a young women chained to a table and legs spread and whimpering and a man was about to shove his dick into her.

Naruto pulled out his scythe and sliced the man's head off killing him and then sliced the chains freeing the women from her shackles. He then closed his eyes and the wind picked up and swirled around him and in a second all the prison doors and shackles were destroyed freeing all the women in prisoned.

He then whispered to them all with the wind

The words that they all wanted to hear and escape this hell

"You are all free" then he flashed to the gates and destroyed it showing the women him and giving the image of a spirit a guardian and the symbol on his shoulder. An all too familiar symbol to the older generation

The swirl of the Uzumaki clan. 

**okay everyone tell me should i do that idea up there and also note naruto has a katana and scythe and the scythe blade is something and also the pole for the scythe is the sheathe for the katana and also i will continue this story even when i started the other one so ya and also vote for the INSTRUMENT only a small hand full voted and reveiw **


End file.
